dccomicsextendeduniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Joker
The Joker is a psychopathic and homicidal maniac based in Gotham City and is by far the most dangerous adversary that Batman has ever faced. Joker has a colorful personality, and tends to use theatricality and clowned or circus themes in his appearance and equipment. Completely unpredictable, with no regard for human life, the Joker finds murder and mayhem funny, and is often joined by his accomplice and girlfriend Harley Quinn, whom he had once turned psychotic. Biography Appearance The Joker is a lean man of medium height, with sleek combed back hair (which he dyes bright green), and bleached skin. He has metal-filled teeth, bright red lipstick, as well as various grotesque, black or greyish-colored tattoos all over his body, such as one depicting "Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha" on the right side of his chest and arm, as well as a Full House tattoo just above the laugh one. His most recent tattoo is a tiny, bent, medieval kings crown above the word, "Puddin", symbolizing his romantic relationship with Harley Quinn. He wears a maroon shirt , a stylish gray jacket with a black collar over it, black dress pants and shoes, black socks with some thin white stripes, a purple glove on his left hand, and a pinky ring on his right one. He also possesses an ear piercing on his right ear. At one point, Joker was seen wearing regular dress clothes in the form of a full white suit, complete with a buttoned-down white shirt and a black tie wrapped around the collar of the jacket. Joker also has been seen wearing nothing but dark jeans and grey underwear with a white waistband and a green and purple polkadot pattern. Personality The Joker is completely unpredictable and utterly malevolent, with no regard for human life, and takes sadistic pleasure in murder, mayhem and physical, mental and emotional suffering of others, easily managing to find them funny. To him, nearly everything, no matter how cruel, vile or depressing has humor. The reasoning behind the his plans and crimes, as well as the mayhem and suffering he causes usually only makes sense to him. He is a genius at planning and improvising criminal activities, despite his insanity being capable of sometimes impairing his higher thinking. While scheming, the Joker usually manages to stay one step ahead of the police, and sometimes even Batman himself. His insanity also causes slight personality changes, which can cause him to be a silly, comedic clown or a crazed, ruthless killer, though the criminal aspect of his personality remains the same, no matter what persona he has. He prides himself on his colorful appearance and style of attire, as well as his comedic and clown-like persona. His flamboyant personality and appearance are combined with a craving for attention, which he constantly uses in his appearance and personality, as well as his actions, criminal or otherwise. It would seem that the bright purple Jokermobile he has is an example of his need for attention, with its bright colors starkly contrasting with the dark and weaponized Batmobile of his nemesis. Joker has shown a high capacity for physically, mentally and emotionally abusing others, though he usually does this to his lover Harley Quinn. When having lost his composure due to anger (which he very rarely does, however) Joker is always aggressive and violent in expressing it, even to the point of homicide. The Joker possesses an obliviousness to danger that makes him invulnerable to fear, which is usually Batman's greatest weapon in combat, making the Joker one of the Caped Crusader's most formidable enemies. His capacity for heinous torture and murder are enough to frighten low-level thugs and make them work for him out of the sheer fear of what he would do to them if they do not. Hence, the one quality that Joker has in common with Batman is the very intimidating presence that he commands. The Joker does not fear death and will even threaten his own life to achieve his goal or make a point. Appearances *''Suicide Squad'' Trivia *Fifth live action iteration of the character. *He is the first Joker to not receive any kind of disfigured smile or even an extended makeup smile. *A scene for the Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice trailer sees Bruce Wayne looking at a Robin costume with "Ha Ha Joke's on you Batman" sprayed on it, which is more than likely the Joker. It is also possible the costume belonged to Jason Todd (or some kind of version of him), as Joker murdered him in the comics. *Jared Leto stayed in character even behind the scenes and sent his co-actors bizarre gifts, like a rat with a love letter for Margot Robbie, and bullets for Will Smith. See Also *Joker's Gang *Jokermobile External Links * * Category:Suicide Squad Category:Suicide Squad characters Category:Characters in the comics Category:Characters without powers Category:Batman Villains Category:Humans Category:Americans Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Batman Category:Recurring characters Category:Character with martial arts skills